


One Christmas unforgettable

by TheGoldenHawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, RSS, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/pseuds/TheGoldenHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RSS my gift to rowofstars, assignment: "Do not apologize. You kissed back. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Christmas unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/gifts).



 

 

 

It had been a few months since Belle arrived at the Dark Castle, and nothing was as expected, all the stories that you had when she was young about the infamous, Dark One, seemed so preposterous, now that she had gotten to know him, he was not the demon who makes to everybody to believe it is or at least she did not think so even more when she watched him spin in his wheel, and could see the man under the mask of beast, she could see a man, which carries a weight on his shoulders which seeks desperately to removed.

Belle does not support seeing Rumpelstiltskin in such sadness so she decided to celebrate its first Christmas in the Dark Castle and make the best Christmas that his master has ever seen.

The next morning, Belle decided to start with her plans because there were only two weeks to Christmas and had no time to lose.

She decided to start with the gift that will give to Rumpelstiltskin, had to be something special, something that to come from the heart, something that will show how much he appreciated it, a book was the first thing that came to mind, but the only books, there was in the castle were in the library and certainly was not going to give away something that technically belonged to him, but now she organized one of the rooms she found a big spool of gold, she realized how soft and resistant than it was, she decided as she put the spool in their apron that it was time to her the embroidery lessons were useful

\----------

There are still one week to Christmas, and Belle found that a ladder to hang holiday decorations and their innate clumsiness was not a good combination

"What do you think, what are you doing dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin call from the bottom of the ladder from which Belle now being used in order to place mistletoe in the doorway of the great hall,

"Rumpelstiltskin !!, you surprised me" Belle exclaimed as she precariously clutched of the ladder and ended up placing the mistletoe on their site

"If you think which with that I chase away, do not flatter yourself dearie, those tricks will not work with me," replied followed by his mocking laugh characteristic "Now, you have not answered my question"

"Well it's Christmas !!, I'm putting Christmas decorations" Belle exclaimed as if it were obvious

"Decorations" he exclaimed mocking "This is the Dark Castle, not an inn"

"Well, I think ... .." Belle began but before she could finish her reply, the precarious position on which was on ladder, made her slip and fall, awaiting to certain death or at least a pair of broken bones Belle felt as the air started to slip from the lungs, but before he could touch the ground, a pair of strong and warm arms caught her, saving from a terrible fate.

Opening her eyes Belle, found with the surprised look of Rumpelstiltskin, who held it gently in his arms, looking at her with much astonishment and something she could not understand, as if seeing her for the first time, despite have been is living together for months.

"I..I .. thanks" Belle, achievement stutter

Hearing the soft words of belle Rumpelstiltskin achievement awaken from their stupor realizing the position of in which they found, he was about to put Belle on the floor when a pair of sweet and soft lips touched his, leaving completely stunned 'What's wrong with this girl who is kissing a monster ?, What is more strange girl? oh but her lips are so sweet, softer and sweeter than ever tasted '

She did not know what had prompted her to kiss her master, maybe it was, gratitude for saving her life, or the way he looked at her, or so large and deep need, from the depths of her soul to make him happy, or butterflies were beginning to flit for its stomach, each time they were drinking tea and talking about their books, their offers or any trinket was in his extensive castle. maybe it was all that, maybe something completely different but right now Belle, feeling more gaiety of the than words could describe, pity that ended too soon.

Realizing none of these fuzzy feelings he felt from the depths of his be could end up in anything good, because who could have ever feel some appreciation for a monster like him?,

Leaving her delicately into ground,. I walked away, as quickly as possible to her, putting a much needed distance from her, "I have work to do dearie, I do not want you get back on the ladder" and to make his point with a wave of his hand disappeared staircase and the later, he was gone in a puff of purple smoke. Leaving Belle with a great sense of confusion and a dull pain in the chest.

\--------

Stupid, stupid,

He repeated over and over again to himself, as he destroyed completely their potions lab, could not afford to feel any emotion towards his maid, the little thing that kept no surprise him every day with their thirst for adventure, their high intelligence, and pure and good heart he had never seen in his life, now she wanted to celebrate Christmas in the Dark Castle, which most ridiculous thing, risking their own safety to brighten up your home.

Home

House, strange name to refer to the dark castle before she it was just a large warehouse to store their treasures, now whenever finished a deal, longing to return to be with her, share your tea or hear her chattering about a new book which she was reading he had to get away from her, but would not admit, he loved her, but she knew she could never love him, he had no right to kiss,. he had to get her away from him before he did anything to tarnish their purity.

He descending to the Great Hall, discovered that the sun had already set over the mountains some time, he assumed that Belle had already gone to sleep, but in reality was huddled in front of the fireplace the candles adorning a beautiful tree christmas decorated with colorful ribbons, fruit and their own golden thread, which made him wonder how in hell managed to put a tree twice her size in the castle, but after all she was a very intelligent woman so he assumed that she would manage,. at the tables there was crowns of mistletoe, surrounded by candles, all these decorations, giving it a homely touch to the Dark Castle, which made him cringe heart.

He did not have the heart to wake her, to go to sleep in their room so opted for his next best thing, with a wave of the hand conjure a blanket to protect her from the cold and decided to let her, maybe a trip to make deals to some distant kingdom of would help calm your thoughts because right now, he does not feel like the spinning help.

\---------

Belle The next morning awoke to find himself yet in the great hall, the day before, after Rumpelstiltskin went, decided to continue with their plans, no matter what he said she had a purpose, found a beautiful pine which would make a magnificent Christmas tree and a bit of ingenuity she managed to get him to the castle, had no traditional ornaments in which decorate for which decided to use fruits, their own colorful ribbons and some gold thread Rumpelstiltskin, she made mistletoe crowns, and placed on tables around the great hall with a circle of candles to accompany each crown,. After finishing with decorations, she decided to rest huddled in front of the fireplace with a book about the embroidery, deciding what kind of pattern use for the gift you are doing.

Now she found herself waking up in the great hall, covered with a blanket, and the fireplace yet with enough wood, stood up and started to make breakfast for Rumpelstiltskin, waiting to accompany her to breakfast, after yesterday he missed, his tea in the evening, when a white envelope with his name written beautifully, delicately placed it on the table caught his attention was a letter from Rumpel

**_Belle_ **

**_I have a major deal to do, I'll be out for more or less a week or maybe more_ **

**_You know the rules, stay away from my laboratory and all magical object, do not let anyone enter and stay in the castle grounds_ **

**_P.S. When I return, that all this Christmas trash is gone_ **

**_Rumpelstiltskin_ **

"One week, he leaves a week," Belle whispered after reading the letter her hopes to spend Christmas with Rumpel crumbling, 'maybe I never should've kissed, maybe that's why he left, he does not want me around but why, he kissed me back, if he do not care about me? '

The melancholy thoughts chased Belle while completing their daily tasks around the castle, until contemplating the sunset from the library, she decided that no matter how long it will take for their journey, christmas, would be waiting, she would be waiting for him.

\---------------------

Rumpelstiltskin return a week later, it was Christmas, grumbling, about kings morons who could not read a simple contract, and wicked queens who believed the world revolved around them, hoped this trip will help to ward off her thoughts of his maid, but all I got was miss her every day, he would not stop wondering what she was doing, if she was fine, if he remembered to put protective spells around the castle more than once he was about disappearing in a cloud of smoke, to return to his maid and check if she was okay, the demon within him taunting telling her how pathetic it was, calling it a thousand times fool to believe that such good and pure soul as Belle could have even a little affection for him, all people who approached the wanted something from him, no one could love him

And in a lousy mood, he stormed the Great Hall to find it was beautifully decorated for Christmas, the fire burning in the fireplace, stockings hanging from the fireplace, the table set with enough food for a regiment, but only two places it, all giving a home atmosphere of Christmas, 'ohh spinner, she disobeyed your command, look, you said you did not want any Christmas shit upon your return and see what we are seeing, only God knows more things done during your absence, surely this is a plan to win your trust. ", He whispered darkly and incessantly dark spirit in his head

"Rumpelstiltskin !,you are back!" exclaimed the excited voice of Belle, distance,. before running, and throw herself into his arms

"What you think you're doing, dearie?" He responded furious, while he's away from it.

"I knew you'd be back in time for Christmas," she said, still happy and excited at the prospect of spending Christmas with the man she loved

"Christmas" he mocked, "I told you clearly that when he returned I wanted all this crap out of my castle" exclaimed raising the tone of his voice to the point of being yelling

"But ..." he began Belle

"But .. what did you think ?, I wanted to celebrate with you these ridiculous" exclaimed mockingly, as he watched her confused and sorrowful gaze "It is time that you remember your place" exclaimed before a wave of the hand igniting flames , christmas tree, and all the decoration around, reducing it to ashes, with a gesture more overturned the table and everything that is on it

"Well what do you have to say about it?" I ask looking at her blackly

"Merry Christmas Rumpel" whisper Belle closer to him to place in his hands a box, which he had not realized she was holding as if his life depended on it

Rumpelstiltskin watched her until she was gone, then put all their attention on the small box in her hands, opening it with shaking hands inside there was a tie of red blood with intricate embroidery of a spinning wheel and a "R" with its own gold wire under a card in which he saw the beautiful calligraphy of Belle

**_Rumpel_ **

**_This is our first Christmas, I hope the first of many, as our deal is for always I guess that it will, I do not have much to give in comparison with all the joy you have given me, but I hope this simple gift you like, and when you use it, think of me._ **

**_With love_ **

**_Belle_ **

A broken sob escaped his throat, after reading the letter, looked around he realized what he just did. 'I'm an idiot, I have destroyed all your wonderful work, but I have to compensate, she deserves' and with that thought in mind was ready to make amends

\----------

She does not know how much spend time crying in her room believed to have fallen asleep when a soft knock at the door startled

"Go, Rumpelstiltskin"

"Belle, dear, let me in," he called from the other side of the door

"I do not want to talk to you"

Ignoring his answer Rumpel came into her room and found her on her bed, crying her body shaken by sobs, he sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder convincing look at him

"What part of do not want to talk to you not understand?"

"I came to apologize," he said miserably averting his look of her teary eyes

"You do not have, to apologize, you said, it's time to remember my place, I'm just the maid, I have no right to make changes in your home"

"Belle, that's not true, you're more than that, I am the monster who ruined the joy you bring to this house, I do not deserve all you give me every day"

"You're not a monster, a beast perhaps but never a monster"

"Never mind at this time, please let me compensate you, I want to earn your forgiveness, you deserve the world"

"I want nothing Rumpel"

"Never mind call it my Christmas gift" I exclaimed with a smile

"Okay, Rumpel What are you planning?" she exclaimed funny

"Here," Rumpel exclaimed, gesturing with his hand to reveal a beautiful dress gold color very similar to that used when she arrived to the castle, but much more elaborate "Wear this, wait for you outside"

"Ohh, Rumpel is beautiful, but where are we going?" Belle exclaimed with a smile

"It's a surprise," he said smiling, as he left her room to give some privacy. Moments later emerged, looking more beautiful than seems possible, Rumpelstiltskin held out his arm and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke,. and then reappear in a completely different place.

\---------

A ballroom

Belle remembered having encountered this room but it was locked remembers tried to open it but failed miserably, right through the keyhole remember, see boxes stacked and covered with dust, big windows covered with blood-red curtains, now all that was a beautiful ballroom, lit by a beautiful chandelier, the moonlight streaming through the windows through which, the gardens could be seen covered with snow, perfectly polished floors of white marble with gold decorations, a large tree christmas in the corner of the room, beautifully decorated with delicate pieces of glass, and own gold threads of Rumpelstiltskin, the festive scent of mistletoe and sweet roses adorned vases, formed a warm atmosphere around the ballroom , was more beautiful than any dance to which there never assisted when she was a princess

"You like it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked with a shy smile gracing your lips

"Oh, Rumpel how might not like is wonderful" Belle exclaimed with tears of joy running over her face

"I wanted to repay you, Belle, you wanted one Christmas and I ruined all your work and effort"

"Rumpel I just want you to be happy, I want to make you happy,"

"Why do you care about this old monster ?," he asked making a contemptuous sneer on his face

Belle watch those beautiful amber eyes which had come to love so deeply in these months and watched her look so vulnerable, reflecting a life filled of sadness and rejection and at that moment decided to dedicate every day of her life to make happy this man which had filled it her life with so much joy, saving his kingdom, rescuing her from a loveless marriage, how could not have been fallen in love with him?

"You're not a monster you are a wonderful man, which every day fills my heart with joy, and love that I feel I can not live without you"

"Love?"He asked confused, but with his eyes full of hope

"I love you"

"Oh Belle," Rumpel whispered with eyes full of tears, "I love you too"

"Really?

"As there could love you Belle ?, You're the most wonderful woman that any man could want, wanted to apologize for everything I put you through to pressure you with this kiss on the stairs," he began to babble overwhelmed with all the emotions that harbored in his heart for such beautiful and wonderful woman like Belle

"Rumpel .." belle began covering his lips with his fingers, "I kiss you, and don't apologize. You kissed back."

Taking her hands in a gentle squeeze, tracing soothing circles with his thumbs over her knuckles, leaned over to give her a soft kiss, full of love and promise for a brilliant future

"I love you Rumpel"

"I love you too Belle"

"Now what?" Belle asked as he led her the center of the ballroom and the music started but mysteriously there was no instrument in view so supposed that came through the magic of Rumpelstiltskin

"What do you mean?"asked as he rotated in his arms following the wonderful sounds of music

"We live happily ever after?" Belle replied shyly, as they swayed with the rhythm soothing music, and watched his beautiful amber eyes which looked at her with so much love and affection

Rumpelstiltskin laughing softly, leaned to claim another kiss of beautiful woman in his arms looking at him with so much love and tenderness "Aye, I guess yes"

The End


End file.
